A Seducing Uke Story
by Aishita Mitsuki
Summary: "Hey Naruto? Lemme tell you a secret to getting what you want. It's usually for girls, but it also works with ukes. Seduction." SasuNaru


**Mitsuki: **seeing as how my first fic was a total flop I decided to do a short lil one-shot so I won't look so pathetic. :D

**Warnings: **Yaoi, seducing!uke

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto would I be writing Fanfics? I think not.

**~A Seducing Uke Story~**

"But temee! I wanna gooo!" An adorable whine came from our favorite blonde uke. There was no way he was missing out on this mission.

The mission was near Suna and Naruto had just gotten a letter from Gaara saying that there would be a festival taking place soon. So when his lover had told him about his mission he decided it would be the perfect chance to see the festival.

"No dobe. I already know that if I take you I'll end up spending all our money on that festival you keep whining about." Sasuke took the kunai in his hand and put it in it's pouch while sneaking a glance at the adorable pout coming from his kitsune.

The blonde knew that if he wanted to go on that mission he'd have use _that method_. He thought of his conversation with Sakura the other day, when she had told him about the _method._

_

* * *

_

"_Stupid teme! All I wanted was one freaking orange shirt! But noooo." Naruto grumbled to his friend._

_Sakura giggled at the blondes childish antics. Than she suddenly smirked at the idea that formed in her head. Everyone had thought that she had accepted the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke because she was their friend. But that was only part of the reason. The other part was that she was a huge yaoi fangirl. And now was the perfect chance for some yaoi action._

"_Hey Naruto? Lemme tell you a secret to getting what you want. It's usually for girls, but it also works with ukes."_

_The blonde was a bit confused at the pinketts knowledge of yaoi termanology but shruged it off none-the-less in order to pay full attention to the next statement._

"_Seduction."_

_

* * *

_

Yes. It was one of the weirdest conversations he had with his teammate, but thankfully, it had its uses.

The blonde blushed a little at the thought of what he had to do, but for the sake of the festival he had to do what he had to do.

The raven was a bit surprised at the silence and took it as the blonde giving up. But he was more surprised when said blonde latched his arms around the neck of the Uchiha, moving his face into the ravens line of vision.

"But Sasuke," Naruto made sure to make the ravens name sound as sexy as he could, "What if you finish your mission early?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side slightly, knowing just how much it turned Sasuke on. He leaned his body onto the others a bit more, inwardly smirking when he felt the growing bulged in the ravens pants. He moved just so to cause friction but not enough to cause satisfaction.

He leaned into the elders body pressing his lips slightly to the ears of his lover and whispered, "And what if I get lonely?"

"You know how lonely I can get, Sa-su-ke." The kitsune huskily whispered the ravens name, pressing his lips further onto his semes ear which each syllable.

By now the blonde could feel his lovers fully erect member pressing against his thigh, shifting a bit to grant himself some relief.

* * *

The raven was having a battle with himself. If he left his irresistible uke alone someone could come and take him. Namely some of the horny ninjas that have been not-so-subtly staring hungrily at the blondes effeminate body.

Though on the other hand, if he took the blonde he didn't know if he could stop himself from ravishing his lover at any chance he got. Which was starting to sound not-to-bad.

And if they went to the festival he'd have to buy his uke a kimono. One that could show off his beautifully tanned legs. But it also had to be made for easy removal for molestations or in-the-heat type moments.

The decision was made.

"Alright dobe, you can come. But first you have to help me with my _problem._" He growled to his lover. The blonde was thrown onto the bed and was immediately attacked by the raven.

_'Hmm. I'll have to use this tactic to get some ramen sometime.'_

_

* * *

_

**Mitsuki:** Well, there ya go. I'm hoping that this will get _some _reviews. I wanna know how I did. Maybe I'll stick with one-shots...

Please review peoples ~HART~


End file.
